Legacy of the Stars
by PrincessLelouch
Summary: A new clan. A new prophecy. The Wanderers must now save the lake territory!
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Blind eyes peered out from the dark den. The camp was silent, as it always was at night. Another pair of amber eyes opened within the hollow. "Jayfeather, did you have another dream?" the medicine cat asked drowsily. The gray cat nodded. "Except this time it was different," he whispered. "This was a prophecy." Leafpool was wide awake now. "What was it about?" she questioned. Jayfeather started to tremble. The she-cat, realizing what was wrong, licked her apprentice on the top of his head. "So this was your first prophecy," she said, more of a statement than a question. The younger cat nodded.

"… the wings of wind will carry the red stained lake to peace…"


	2. Chapter 1

A/N - Ok people. This is my very first story on FanFiction, so I hope I don't do too badly. This is just a story me and my friend decided to write. The format is I do one chapter, she does one chapter. This one was written by me. So I apologize if the chapters seem short. Anyways, enjoy!

~Chapter 1~

Squirrelflight was about to pounce on a sparrow, when a cat upwind frightened it away. "Who's there!" she hissed. "What clan are you from?" A group of five ragged cats stepped out. "I am Galewing, leader of the Wandering Clan," the blue gray tabby at the head said. He looked up at her, flashing stormy gray eyes that radiated mysteriousness. Four cats splayed out behind him, three female and one male. Squirrelflight looked them over carefully. "I am Squirrelflight of Thunder Clan," she said proudly, raising her head up high. "Come with me." Galewing nodded, understanding the circumstances. He followed the she-cat.

~*~

Galewing entered the leader's den with his clan. "I am Galewing, leader of the Wandering Clan," he said to the green-eyed cat with fur like fire. "I am Firestar, leader of Thunder Clan," he said in response. They both looked at each other suspiciously. "I apologize," Galewing said at last. "I did not know..." A loud rumbling was heard from outside. "Twolegs!" screeched Cloudtail from outside the den. "They're here!"


	3. Chapter 2

A/N - Again, I apologize if the chapters seem short. This one was done by my friend. Oh yeah. This is done over Yahoo, so if you want to have your own warrior cat in one of the clans and/or contribute to the story, PM me and I'll send you my email.

~Chapter 2~

Cats scattered in every direction, running into dens or streaking away into the undergrowth. The rumbling then grew into a tremendous roar and a gigantic, yellow monster burst into the camp. Every cat looked at it in wide eyed fear. The monster paused then turned toward the nursery. "The nursery!" yowled one cat. "My kits!" Sorreltail cried in anguish. Then, at the last possible second the monster stopped.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N – Again, I apologize for the short chapters. This one was done by me. Remember, PM me if you want to help write the story and/or want your own warrior cat in one of our clans!

~Chapter 3~

"Stop!" a voice, quite obviously Twoleg, cried. "Animals live here!" Firestar stuck his head out of the camp. A light yellow haired female was defending them from the yellow monster. Inside the monster were two Twolegs that smelled foul. The human was holding the sole apprentice of the Wandering Clan, Shadepaw. He was sitting calmly and meowing. A large, high pitched crack sound made all the cats flinch. Apparently the good Twoleg had hit the other Twoleg. "Yeah! You drive off like a total loser!" she shouted. The girl's scent shifted and she began to shrink onto four paws. The clan watched in amazement as a Twoleg transfomed into Bloodclaw of the Wandering Clan. As Firestar silently led the small clan to his den, whispers of "How is that possible?" and "Freaks!" reached his ears. He spun around to face the offending apprentices. Firestar's aura spread through the clearing like a wildfire. His angrily blazing eyes resembled green flames, and his fur rippled like dancing embers. The orange cat's paws shifted into a fighting stance and he dug his claws into the soil. As the magestic cat stood before his clan, they realized that this was a true leader, a true fire star.


End file.
